


Kiss and Tell

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Robert Chase x reader: Reader is a new doctor on House’s team and Chase thinks they’re cute but doesn’t want to ask them out because they work together. Maybe Foreman or someone encourages him and he gets the courage to ask the reader out for coffee





	Kiss and Tell

“You like her, don’t you?” Foremen asked me in a hushed voice as I poured coffee into my cup. I accidentally poured some coffee on my hand. “I’m going to take that as a yes.”

“What gave you the idea I like her?” I asked as I grabbed a couple of napkins to clean my hand.

“‘Cause ever since she started on Monday, you have been staring at her with the same look you once gave Cameron,” He responded, taking a sip and nodded at me.

“I learned my lesson with her,” I said, rolling my eyes. “I’m not going to date any more colleagues.”

“Maybe the reason why it didn’t work out with Cameron is because she was in love with someone else,” Foreman said looking at (Y/N) and House. “I don’t think you’re going to have that problem now.”

He gave me a knowing look and walked back to the table where (Y/N) and House. I threw away the towel and grabbed my coffee and sat next to Foreman. In one of the moments that House was thinking about how to solve our case Foreman leaned into me.

“Come one, ask her for her number and ask her out for coffee,” He said, looking from me to her. Just then, House gave orders for us to run tests which thankfully let me have time along with (Y/N).

The both of us walked out of the room together to the elevator quietly.

“So, are you dating anyone?” I tried to ask innocently but apparently failed.

“Why?” (Y/N) asked laughing as the elevator doors opened and the both of us walked in.

“And what if I am?” I asked, in a tone of voice that hopefully didn’t sound to desperate.

“Then I would say that I’m free tomorrow for coffee,” (Y/N) said biting her lip. With a smile I responded.

“Then, it’s a date,” I said.

*

“How did the date go?” Foreman asked me.

“Oh, I learned my lesson to not kiss,” I paused, trying to emphasize it, “and tell.”

I saw Foreman face lit up and he realize what I said and laughed then hit my shoulder.


End file.
